Never
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: You're never alone. Told by Death. War will end us if we don't end it, take a look into the future and see.


Let me get this straight out to you.

I never planned for this.

Yeah, sure it was my fault that Japan got that emotionbal break down and that Prussia lost his only love. And that Russia's as cold as his whether.

Sure, alll my fault! Well, it is my job.

Yeah, that's right. The name's death. I'm sure I'll see you. Hopefully not soon, but hey, who knows? OH YEAH! I do!

So here's a story; it has our good ol' nations. Have I mentioned how much Humans entertain me? They do! Their selfish ways and foolish choices. No wonder they go extint in-oh, yeah, that's for you to find out.

A few sensible humans exist here and there, but ever so rarely do I get them. I don't have any tear ducts, but boy, do I feel like crying when I pick these guys up.

So today, I ain't tellin' the date, I happened to pick up someone.

As I walked around the ruins of Hiroshima, picking up all those who have died, and ignoring those who are calling to me (wanting, yeah, WANTING, me to grab them and take 'em away) I relise who's next. I kneel down to the broken body. His jet-black hair matted in blood, a deep gash on his back, man you say WWII was bad! Take a look at this.

The whole place was so destroyed even the sky was grey and bloomy. I picked up Japan's soul and tucked it in my pouch, my heart, if I had one, felt heavy. I particularily liked this guy. He was quiet, not so rude, oh and the best part was that his government gave up a military!

You guessed it, war destroyed humans. You can change this future, ya gotta give up war. Anyway, I crawl around collecting more souls.

Finally, my journey takes me to a very unexpected place. Poland, I thought this nation would rise out of his ashes, like he did a billion times before. Not this time-no one made it through this time. I pick up the 'fabulous' guy's soul and look around, everyone else here is dead or dying. I wanted to take pity on them and end their suffering.

I can't, really I would, but I can't. Sighing deeply I head on. Nation to nation, some are still alive and sipping their last breaths, I'll leave them for later. I head across the Pacific and land in the once US. Their are a few fella's hanging around. Dragging in a smoke. I stop, relising that America himself was one of them. His face was sunken and his glasses broken. He looked deeply grim. Who wouldn't? (besides me, but I'm the "Grim Reaper" So...?) He smokes something, probably a cigarrete, hand-made by the looks of it. He puffs the smoke out and shakily brings the death-in-a-handful to his lips for another drag.

Now you're gonna say "ew he's like, smoking! There has got to be a better way to feel better!"  
Now girly, thinky! Everything and nearly everyone is dead! What can make this guy happy? His friends and family are dead. He sent out troops of young men to fight for "him". America goes in for another puff, but his hands shake so badly and he drops the cigarrette. His dusty cheeks show streaks of tears as he falls to the ground.

I've seen this alot. Always after war, they go hysterical. Scream the last things from war. Like "MICHEAL! WATCH OUT! NO!" Or "M-My legs!" And such. Before, in time, these men would heal. But this isn't an average war. It's happened after this war too, and guess what? the man dies.

I reach in, ready to grab America's soul and set it free. Then, the most peculiar thing happened, I saw his earliest memories.

This is rare, and it's usually a very violent feel. But this time... It felt nice...

I saw America, along with Canada, nesstled by their mother. Yes, their mother. Some of you know her as "Native America" She was smling at her children, they were lying in the grass by a pond, when earth was so beautiful. Not this dusty apocolyptic waste land. But a green, flowered world.

When people wanted to be part of earth, not rule over her. Mother America, Native America, whatever, kissed bother her children and stood up, laughing and asking them to chase her. They giggled and followed.

Then, I could feel America's heart stop as his body dropped dead. I sighed yet again, I seemed to be doing that a lot now. I guess my own body knows that I won't be of use for a long, long time. Not until there are humans on this eath again.

I went on and collected the rest of the human souls, my bag was getting real heavy, heavier than it was from WWI or WWII.

Each of them had such lovely memories hidden inside.

But all those memories had a similarity, they were the small things in life.

Because you donb't relise how happy you were until much later, when it becomes a tender memory.

So long story short; "if we don't end war, it'll end us" [H. G. Wells]

It's those small things that matter, hey you're having a bad day? Don't worry... someday it'll be a sweet, tender memory.

Before I get too cheesy, let me say one last thing; Humans need one another. That's what sets you apart from every other being on this planet. With emotions and feelings so strong like that, you need others.

You're never alone.

_Never._

_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._


End file.
